If I ever forget about you
by Potterhead896
Summary: After Miracle Queen, Ladybug shares with Chat noir her fear about one of the risks of being the guardian. Ladynoir one-shot. Friendship centered.


"You okay, Ladybug?"

It was late at night in Paris. Patrol had been quick and easy, the city pretty quiet as usual, so both heroes stopped in a roof to rest. But still, chat noir felt chills running down his back, not exactly caused by the low temperature of the night itself, but by his partner. She was unusually unfocused, her mind clearly somewhere else. Additionally, she hadn't talked or even looked at chat the whole time, avoiding his eyes.

Things had been tough lately, since what happened with miracle queen and master Fu. She became the new guardian of the miraculous, it was a huge responsibility, maybe even a burden. He more than anyone knew what his lady was capable of, but he also knew there was just so much she could handle. So much _anyone _could handle. And even when she was trying her best to pretend she was fine, chat could _see _it was weighting on her.

And then there was her little secret encounter with Bunnix a few weeks ago she still didn't want to talk about. Even when she tried to minimize it, Chat knew there was more to it. It was a feeling he couldn't shake off. When he had asked her about it he'd seen something in Ladybug's eyes he had never seen before. Something he never thought he would see. Cold, plain, deep _fear. _Ladybug was terrified.The fact that there was something _or someone_ that was scary enough to freak ladybug out made chat extremely uneasy too. And it was even worse that his partner wouldn't share it with him. Whatever had happened that day with Bunnix was a mistery he was scared to unravel.

However, there were worse days than others. Today just seemed to be one of the bad days.

She didn't answer his question right away. Instead she sighed and took a seat hugging her legs, with her stare at the city. He followed her lead and sat next to her patiently.

"You know, after mastered Fu transferred me the guardianship, I went with him to the train station." She started. He said nothing, inviting her to continue. "We were going to meet up with someone...someone very dear to him. We arranged everything so she could take him to live the life he had given up in orden to protect the miraculous." She stopped for a few seconds, her arms loosening up around her legs a little. "I watched him go to live a happy life with the woman he loved."

"Okay" Chat said, unsure. "That's good, right LB?" If it was supposed to be a happy story, was did she seem so shaken?

"Yeah, I know." She answered. "The thing is, he didn't know her."

"Uh..I'm not followimg" Chat said, confused.

"Marianne...he'd told me about her. A beautiful story about loss and duty, but most importantly _love." _She turned and looked at him directly in the eyes for the first time that night. "Chat, he didn't recognised her. In the train station..." She looked away again. "The memory loss is supposed to protect the secret identities of the miraculous holders, I understand that, but... he _loved _her. He had loved her for so long and still, when he saw her face to face he _couldn't remember _her."

Then chat understood. She was scared. Scared of what would happen if she ever had to relinquish her duties as guardian, and to be honest chat had been pushing that same thought aside. It was just too painful.

"If I ever..." She said, and he felt the weight of her words before she had even pronounced them. She looked at him again, gathering all of her strenght. "If I ever forget about you, all of our adventures...I just want you to know how much _that _means to me, how much _you _mean to me."

It took all of his strenght not to look away himself now, for there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Just the thought of that ever happening was unbearable to him.

"Chat, you are my best friend." She continued, "You are not only important to me, but irreplaceable. You have saved me so many times, I would gladly give up my life to save yours. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, If I ever forget about you, I want you to know that I love you."

Chat had waited so long to hear her say those words, but in this circumstances, he knew what she meant. There were different kinds of love, and even when Ladybug didn't see him in a romantic way, it didn't make that love anything less real. So he knew she did love him, and that love was as strong and deep as his love for her was, whatever it's nature.

He smiled sadly and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. Then he took her face closer and placed a kiss on her temple. It was endearing and meaningful, not like the usual _hit-on-ladybug _move, and she knew it.

"You know, the difference between you and master Fu is that you won't have to do this alone" He said, hugging her. "I would never leave you alone." She hugged him back and smiled against him, feeling an invisible weight lift off her shoulders.

"I know you won't Chaton."


End file.
